


Broken Fates

by JD_Gale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, R plus L equals J, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Gale/pseuds/JD_Gale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the war the against The Others, The Queen in the North and The Last Hero are flung back to the last days of their childhoods. Now burdened with their knowledge of the future will their efforts to avert the terrible future save those dearest to them or do all their fates lie broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by other time travel fics that just aren't updating, so this is my attempt to contribute and stave of my boredom.

**Eddard**

Life in Winterfell was good, it wasn't easy and could not abide by weakness from anyone especially in the Stark's, but there was a simplicity and honor in the North that the South always lacked. He was thankful for the life he had, his beautiful, caring wife and his children both from his flesh and the nephew he loved as a son. Now the day was done and in the main hall the lords of the North were feasting, celebrating the good fortune of the last few years.

His duties as Lord of the North were done for the day and now he could fully embrace one of his most favored tasks, an endless duty that he would not trade for all the gold in Castelry Rock being a father to his children. For two of them had been behaving strangely as of late for over a moons turn he had noticed changes in their manner. Jon, dutiful honorable and solemn Jon who had as of late been even more quiet, being rather taciturn in truth and spending even more time on the training fields then ever before and the results showed.

_There were few if any in Winterfell more skilled with with a blade_  he thought.

Yet his skill seemed to advance every day. Then again the boy was always fairly quiet and blessed with a blade what was truly strange was that he no longer spoke of joining the Night's Watch as he had for the last few years.

The change in Sansa was much harder to notice in truth part of him believed he was just imagining it. But then sometimes he would catch her gazing at Winterfell with such longing as if she had been lost for years and it would threaten to tear his heart asunder and the way she now carried herself. Sansa was always careful, graceful ever since she was just knee high, but now the was a subtle authority in her walk like steel beneath silk, this extended to all things she did now from her walk to her manner of speech.

These were just a few of the things he himself had noticed and when he voiced his concerns privately to Cat, Septa Mordane, Rodrick Cassel and Maester Luwin they each added their own observations creating a rather startling portrait.

"Sansa seems to have matured recently, she often helps take care of Rickon and I swear I don't believe she has fought with Arya in a fortnight Ned." Cat.

"Your eldest daughter is the very essence of a Noble young lady my Lord, but now she seems to have no interest in the goings of anything below the Riverlands" Mordane.

"Jon's always been good with a blade Ned, but now he is twice what he was a moon ago, same with axes, bows and knives. What I want to know is why he's holding back" Rodrick.

And the most concerning, for reasons he really did not want to think about.

"Twice in the last moon's turn, some of my supplies, herbs and other reagents have gone missing Lord Stark" This from Old Luwin.

So here he was walking to Jon's quarters to find the truth of the matter.

_But what right do I have to demand the truth from him, when he has not had the full truth from me?_

No to think that was to broach madness, It was simply too dangerous for Jon should anyone discover the truth of his heritage, Robert's temper was mercurial at the best of times and nothing roused more rage from him than the Targaryen's.

_When he is of age I will tell him the truth._

Now he was at Jon's door light flickered underneath.

_Good he is still awake._

So without pause he opened the door strode inside and closed it behind himself.  
When he turned back around he found himself very, very confused, Jon was there of course siting on a stool in his breeches and seemed to have been washing his hair, that was not the source the of his confusion, no that was his daughter Sansa kneeling in only her shift with her hands scrubbing his hair.

_What in Seven Hells.  
_

_Calm yourself Ned, Gather your wits, Choose your words carefully.  
_

''Would either of you two mind explaining exactly what is going on here''

_Well at least I was kind of quiet.  
_

''Father!'' ''Lord Stark!''

They paused to exchange a glance, and a silent conversation seemed to take place then Jon bowed his head to her slightly as if surrender.

''Father''

Eddard gaze returned to his first daughter and watched as she swiftly composed herself her features adopting a serene and dare he say it regal countenance her posture straight and proud like a woman grown not a mere girl of three and ten.

''The Blood of Old Valryia is a bit distinctive''

_Oh hells._

_I think I need to sit down.  
_

He staggered over to Jon's bed near the door and sat - collapsed really - onto it.

_Once again,_ _Calm yourself, Gather your wits, Choose your words carefully._

''What... how do you .... what!''

_Better not by much but better._

''I would tell you the full tale but I don't think you will believe it''

''Trust me, you don't know what I am willing to believe right now''

He looked to Jon then, the lad had risen to assist him when he nearly fainted now he stood to Sansa's right flank hands clasped behind him bearing stiff like a guardsmen, but confident and dangerous like a skilled solider from a long war, when had his boy been hardened so, how did he not notice.

_What else have they been hiding or mayhaps, It is I who did not notice?_

''Well I believe its appropriate to start from the beginning, I am still your daughter and he is your nephew by blood we are just not the same ones that you knew a moons turn ago''

''Sansa, sweetling, make sense please ''

''As best as Jon and I can determine we are from the three hundred and third maybe fourth possibly fifth year after Aegon's Conquest''

_Oh hells._

''Good Gods Sansa are you trying to kill him!''

''No I am fine but I sense we cannot talk about this here get dressed and follow me to my solar''

On the way he stopped a maid, Dara, and asked her to have refreshments brought to his solar, he had a feeling that this was going to be rather a long night.

What followed was a long a confusing tale, royal bastards, a war of five kings, dragons, the return of the others, Boltons usurping The North and the little affair of the the deaths of all but two of his family that left him near wordless with rage. He figured that he was being told a simplified and brief version of events in an effort to tell the story as quickly as possible, he would need to further his understanding of their future later.

Through this all he noticed how close the two before him were how when they faltered in the explanation, when memories seemed to be threatening to overwhelm one the other would step in and support offering a small and gentle encouragement. He would need to inform his wife for it was her right as lady of Winterfell and more importantly he truly need her advice for the trails his children said were coming. Looking back at them he noticed the were quite allowing him time to gather his thoughts and prepare himself and saw that their hands were clasped together, fingers interlaced and Jon's thumb was tracing circles on Sansa's.

_So I was Right and Wrong. When did this happen?_

He must have said the words without knowing, for Jon then took a deep breath and answered his query.

''When Ramsay took Winterfell he claimed to be marrying Arya... I could not bear the thought of her in that... things clutches ''

_Ramsay, Bolton's Bastard, who rapes and flays God's... NO._

_How did he manage to cloak his nature for so long, unless, of course Roose was shielding him. Never trusted the man, but I could never prove him guilty of any crimes._

_Gods were the Bolton's always this foul, thousands of years we fought to subdue them, for the good of the North... should we have ended their line._

No his ancestors did not know what the future holds, no one did until now, they had done as honor demands and accepted their surrender. Regardless with Domeric already dead House Bolton's time was drawing to an end.

_Just one mistake, Roose that is all I need. Take the black or I take Your Head._

He took another breath and closed his eyes, and Sansa's hand came up to rub his brow and whisper in his ear

''So I broke all oaths gathered what forces I could and prepared to head south but the watch my former brothers killed me''

Sansa took control then.

''Father you must understand The Watch was failing, The North was shattered, someone had to rally the realm against The Others, The Watch needed The North, The North desperately needed leadership, needed a Stark and they wanted to quarrel with wildlings when all of man was at stake.''

Part of him wanted to be disappointed in Jon, but that part was small and crushed of existence by the pride and deep love he felt for his son, who so dearly loved his family he would rather be an oathbreaker than a betrayer of his own kin, he wanted to gather them both into his arms, hold them close and tell them it would all be fine in the morning. But they were no longer children so he would wait let them finish, then finally act.

''So I died there alone in the snow, they built a pyre then burnt my body... and hours later I walked out of the flames unburnt, hairless... oh and naked'' 

_Oh by the the Gods.  
_

''My Watch had ended, they said so themselves so I took what forces I could and marched on Winterfell, while we were deep in the Wolfswood, I received a welcomed surprise, an army with Sansa, Bronze Yhon, Lord Reed and Maege Mormont at its head and littlefinger in a very, very small cage.''

''Lord Reed explained the truth of Jon's birth and Robb's Will legitimizing Jon as a Stark and King in the North, Jon disinherited himself... Winterfell belongs to Sansa he said and then swore himself to me''

''Howland was sworn to secrecy why would he reveal the truth''

''For the same reason you caught us tonight''

''Which is ?''

''My hair grew back, swiftly in fact... but it grew back a very targaryen white''

_Oh well that explains it._

''So tonight you were''

''Yes dyeing Jon's hair into a more Stark coloring''

_His hair is white now, sorcery, magic, just like old Nan's tales. Good Gods._

''And you two being... uh ''

''husband and wife, Lord Stark''

_I think I need a drink now._

His daughter leaned forward took his hands into hers, kissed his knuckles and looked Eddard straight in the eyes and softly, proudly said to him.

''I found a man who was brave, strong, gentle and worthy of me, I am so very happy father''

_Then so am I._

He could hold back no more he took both his children, his daughter and, his... his goodson pulled them close and held them in an embrace was afraid could have shattered ribs, and told them how much he loved them. How he would always love them and how so very proud he was the found some measure happiness even in those dark times ahead .

He knew not how long he held them rubbing their backs as he felt his doublet being used as a rather expensive handkerchief. They were so strong but too young to have suffered as they have and nobody was ever too old to have their tears wiped away by their father and told they were loved.

Now as their sobs eased he let them pull away, Sansa dear Sansa looked up at him with red teary eyes, hair a frightful mess and one of the most beautiful smiles he was sure he'd ever see.

''Now both of you its been a long night, go get some rest... in separate bed chambers we will discuss the rest and start preparing on the morrow''

''Oh, okay but then what shall we tell mother''

_I am a dead man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Fan Fiction any advice will be deeply appreciated. Will update weekly with longer chapters, also available for prompts and challenges  
> Made a few corrections and posted it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolves and Men all fleeing South. The world begins to change for good or ill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised chapter two is longer, will post three later this week.

**The Mother**

_These Lands were better than those beyond the man mountain._

_Where the cold seeped in deep, through her furs, through her skin and flesh until she felt it deep within her bones and the dead walked._

_Yes, these lands were better, prey was plenty and large, if one knew were to search, and was swift enough to bring it down, but she was no longer swift and would not be for at least another moon, so she turned to lesser prey. She had to be cunning instead, patient and careful like now as she slowly used the cover of night, trees and snow to draw closer and closer to her prey._

_Her prey was a strange beast she had never seen the likes of which before coming to these lands, but it was small and weak with strange, curly white fur and this one had foolishly split from it's pack. The prey's ears twitched but now it was too late, she was far too close for it to escape and easily forced it down, brought her jaws around its neck and with one mighty bite she claimed her prey. Immediately she began eating, the little one's within demanded sustenance and the flesh was so tender, too delicious to just ignore but she was close to the man path and they were not the only one's who needed to feed, so she ate swiftly for a few breaths then began dragging the body back to her own den._

_Her injured mate stood there wary, injured fleeing the dead that walked and injured again facing the man who wore living beasts and wished to wear their pups as his new flesh. They could not kill him, they tried and failed, his skin pack was too strong, so they fled along the man mountain, into the wide river and across these new lands._

_Now they were safer but they were steadily losing strength and slowly starving._

_She brought the body deeper into the den and set it down near her mate, but he didn't eat before her, never would. He would just sit, watch her and growl until she ate and only then would he feed on what she spared._

_After their feeding she brought herself close and lay down alongside him to rest for now. He brought his head close to her own licked her across the snout and placed his head atop hers._

_Later her thirst made itself known and she roused herself up, shaking her mate out of his own slumber._

_Together they slowly made their way through the trees to the lake nearby._

_As she drank she looked back to her mate, the last few moons had weakened him. He was still large, larger than her but smaller than ever before. His fur as dark as night with flecks of grey and ferocious beyond all in a fight. A very capable hunter, he was a good mate who gave her strong pups._

_He would need to mend first, in order to provide for their new pack. To mend swiftly and regain lost strength they would need more food, far more then she could hunt safely now._

_So soon she would need to hunt for larger... more dangerous prey or they would all perish._

 

**The Deserter**

_Forty years on the wall._

_Forty years on the wall._

_Now the Others call._

_Forty years on the wall_

_I don't want it to fall._

_Forty years on the wall._

_The dead will stand tall._

_Forty years on the wall._

_Pray it won't fall._

_Forty years on the wall._

_The dead come for us all._

_Forty years on the wall._

_Forty years on the wall._

"Ranger Report"

The voice that gave that command was young, but the was steel beneath the lad's voice. A tone that brought men like Qorgyle and the Old Bear Mormont to mind. Steel that shoved itself down his spine and forced him to stop his shaking and gibbering.

So he looked around the room taking in his surroundings. The walls were made from wood, the room was unfurnished just a bed, some furs and a small table with a large bronze jug and goblet upon it. So he was probably in a holdfast probably a descent size, somewhere in the North. The room was warm at least, but then again anywhere was warmer than the wall, he could not hold back the shiver that ran through him at the thought of the wall.

So he tried to slow his breathing, deep breaths, slow breaths, easy breaths.

As he calmed down he looked to his shaking hands, they weren't cold but he just couldn't stop them shaking. So he turned his focus to those with him in the room.

There were three of them, the first, the oldest was a man he had never met in person but with his wits about he could name this man from various descriptions.

 _S_ _olid build with a long face, dark hair and grey eyes_.

Dressed warm and well, too well to be the Lord of some small wooden keep.

He would bet his right little finger that the Greatsword sheathed on his back was the Valaryian Blade Ice.

This was Warden of the North, The Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark.

The lad next to him shared his build, but not the height, not yet at least with auburn hair, high cheekbones, and bright blue eyes. Dressed with a bit more sense than any other lordling he had ever seen but a lordling all the same, he could name this one as well.

_Ah the Tully woman's first born what's his name... yes Robb the heir to Winterfell._

"Take your time Ranger, but we are in dire need of your report"

_So that's the voice._

If the Tully lad had his fathers build, then this one had his everything else, but unlike his kin he bore a rather lean build. Simpler clothes, good quality from what he could tell but nothing any lordling would wear, almost like a black brother in truth. Even on the wall they knew who this lad was.

_The Snow of Winterfell._

Rather high company for a mere black brother... no he was a deserter now, he had fled, as fast as he could as far as he could. Away, as far away from those things, from that place as his feet, his horse then his feet again could take him. He wasn't far enough away yet, Dorne would not be far enough, Essos the eastern side maybe.

But then if they were his executioners why would they want an report, not a plea or excuse.

"We have reason to believe that during your ranging beyond the wall, you encountered things not seen since the age of heroes"

"A threat to the realms of man"

_Age of Heroes, a tale, a story for children, why would they ask about...no no no no no no._

_It cant be true. Will, Waymar._

He tried to speak then, but coughed instead his throat was sore as if he had screamed himself hoarse.

He saw someone approach, Lord Stark, with the goblet in hand and passed it to him. Gratefully he accepted and drunk greedily and once emptied held it out for more.

"Be at ease friend your hosts says you were screaming for days on end"

He found his voice then.

"When the dead walked, and the cold comes with eyes of blue"

The dam burst and he couldn't stop talking, bearing all he knew until at the end he felt as if he could never speak again .

"You will be sent on ahead to Winterfell, to serve as an... adviser on behalf of the Watch. I will write to Mormont to explain this new arrangement "

_Huh._

"Thank you ,My Lord "

"Before I let a stranger into my halls I would have his name"

"Gared, Formerly of Ashtown now a man of the Watch, My Lord"

"Robb, Jon run ahead tell Jory to get the men ready we head out within the hour"

He offered his hand.

"Come then Gared, there is work to be done... if your willing to stay true to your oaths "

He took lord Stark's hand and brought himself to his feet.

**Gared**

_By the Seven who are one, Northmen are strange._

The cold had cost him more of his flesh, than he was willing to consider sober yet here they were forging through summer snows. In search of a wolf of all things, a wolf about ready to whelp by what he was hearing, why they were engaging this madness he had no idea, mayhaps the Stark's really liked Wolves. Speaking of Stark's, they were leading the party but this was no normal hunting party he had ever seen, for one thing they were following the lead of a lad with barely nine namedays to him. One who kept halting their march to look up at the sky then suddenly completely change their course for no reason he could see.

The Stark heir drew close to his Bastard brother and the two brothers started whispering among themselves. It was not wise to eavesdrop, especially on nobles, men have lost hands at best... heads at worst for doing so but then again no one had ever accused him of being wise.

"Brother are we close"

"I don't know Robb, ask Bran "

"He is a bit busy right now and besides with your... you know... you should know something, right"

_What in the Seven hells are talking about._

A chuckle from the snow.

"Brother, I have it on some rather good authority that I know nothing"

"Confess brother and I will go easy on you in our next sparring session"

"I keep telling you to have Mikken melt down that thing into horseshoes and take up needlework"

"Ah but then who is going to rescue you when you get yourself in a mess if I take up needle work"

"Arya, of course"

"With Rickon as reinforcements"

"Only if were at war with all of Essos as well"

Both boys broke out laughing then when the youngest Stark's voice urgently rang out.

"Father, they are not far off now"

That stopped the laughing cold.

"Are you certain Bran?"

"Aye, a hundred yards give or take ten, near the fallen tree"

Lord Stark took command then and started barking out orders.

"Alright men! break into three groups. Jory take the left flank, Robb the right, Jon and Bran, follow your brother."

"Yes Lord Stark " "Aye Father"

"I want a good spacing between us all but a clear escape for her on our left flank, nothing is more dangerous than when cornered, take no risks and keep a safe distance. Understood!"

_Why all the precautions for one she-wolf?._

"Yes My Lord!"

_Here we go._

As they drew closer he noticed a steady thrum of excitement that seemed to be pulsing through the Stark boys, the youngest especially as he seemed set to fly of his seat straight into the heavens and never set foot on mortal soil again.

_To be young again, then again I was young when I lost me bits. Never mind that. I am not going through that again._

He felt more than heard it. A deep growl that seemed to shake the heart in his chest then rattle him between the ears. Every single man was rather busy then trying to regain control of their horses, his own nearly threw him clean off before he calmed it and recovered. Then they were all looking for the source of that truly terrifying sound. He had the misfortune of spotting it first. It was the eyes that gave it away, large and golden and far higher than a wolf had any right to be. His hand went to his blade without thought pulling it free and bearing the Iron blade in the beast's direction.

_By the Seven who are one that is no wolf, that is monster._

"Gods" "Seven hells" "Incredible"

That Gods awful noise increased then and the beast took one large, threatening pace forward, bringing it out of the shadows and into the light of day.  
It was large very very large, easily at eye level with his mount with fur of a light grey coloring. A predatory grace about its movement that no carrying creature should have.  
A Direwolf, told in tales among the men of the Watch and hadn't been spotted in over a hundred years, yet here one stood alive, angry and very dangerous.

_Where are the damn archers?_

"We mean you no harm dear Mother"

"Men, Son's stand back and leave this to me"

_Gods the Northmen truly are mad ._

"Lord Stark let me take the risk "

"No true father uses his children to shield himself, Jon"

The Direwolf cocked its head one way then another, its eyes set on Lord Stark the entire time. Slowly, carefully he dismounted then went through the satchels strapped to his horse, unbuckling one and taking it off. Then took two easy paces closer, now perhaps a dozen paces away far, far too close for his liking. He stuck his hand in the satchel and retrieved something from the bag. Unfortunately it was not a weapon, no what he retrieved was a large strip of dried meat .

_This is madness, That is no Nobleman pet, that's a wolf the size of a pony. We should either be fleeing or trying to put it down before it whelps. Not trying to tame it._

Lord Stark slowly brought the piece to him, took a bite then swallowed, the wolfs gaze was focused solely on the meat. That's when he noticed it, that despite the massive size the fur hung loose around the beast, it seemed to be lacking in muscle and swayed a bit occasionally. Those were signs he knew all too well but from the opposing end.

_Damn It's been starving and for a while it seems._

Lord Stark tossed the piece to the wolf, it snatched it right out of the air and quickly swallowed it whole. He took a slow pace closer halted then tossed another piece and again she gobbled it up whole. Again and again this madness repeated until Lord Stark was a single pace away from the massive she-wolf, then he knew that Lord Stark had taken leave of his senses when the man offered the meat in his hand to the wolf's jaws then spoke so softly he nearly missed it altogether.

"Please... Let us help you"

The wolf stared at him again for a time then made a sound that by all laws of Gods and Man should have belonged to a puppy, she sat on her hind quarters and licked Lord Stark from the base of his chin straight up to his hairline. As the man started laughing, Gared felt himself breathing again and from the loud exhales he heard around him he was not the only one.

"Son's come closer" as he said this he was running a gloved hand through the wolves fur, a wolf that really just looked like a rather massive puppy right then. As the sons of House Stark came closer the wolves attention was drawn to them, it steadily observed each in turn, even the bastard, then started sniffing the boys as they got close enough. It must have smelled something it liked though for it gave all three the same treatment as lord Stark.

The wolves ears perked up suddenly and it gave out a short, sharp bark to its right and that was when he heard something else moving in the forest, the crunching of snow slowly making its way closer to them. Then another direwolf larger than the first -such an thing should not be possible- came out of the woods and stopped alongside the she-wolf. This newcomer was as black as his cloak with flecks of grey spread throughout its fur. At a glance he could tell that the wolf had been in one hell of fight recently and was still greatly hobbled by its trails but what in the realm could do that to such a beast he honestly would rather not find out.

"Rick bring forth the cart we will take them both back home with us"

"Are you sure about this My Lord"

"Where else do wolves belong other than Winterfell"

"Aye very true Ned, very true, well wont we be a grand sight, bringing the direwolves back"

_A sight indeed, still better than freezing me bollocks of at the wall or facing those things beyond it.  
_

**Catelyn**

For once Catelyn was thankful the endless task's devoted to the running of a castle like Winterfell during Ned's absence, for with her mind so occupied she barely had any time to think about the startling discoveries she had learned in the passed sennight. But now the day was coming to a close and supper for the castle was nearly ready her mind could not help but drift back to those thoughts which troubled her so. So she let herself drift off and remember, maybe the world would make sense again once she had thought everything through.

She sat at her dresser in her shift, preparing for bed when she heard a polite knock at her doors. At such a late hour it could only be Ned so she invited him in without turning around.

"Cat, my love there are matters that we need to discuss"

"Yes Ned, what troubles you so"

"It is mainly about the children"

Now he had her complete attention she turn around to face him properly.

"Whats the matter and what can we do about it"

Ned ran an obviously frustrated hand through his hair and looked at her but he still seemed lost for words.

"It is mainly about Jon..."

_His Bastard Son_

"Ned I do not wish to speak about"

"And Sansa "

That stopped froze all her words of protest on her tongue _._

_Why would Sansa be a cause for concern with his bastard ._

_WHAT.DID.HE.DO._ _  
_

"What did your bastard do to our daughter Ned"

"Peace Cat please, neither of them did anything wrong please let me tell you what I have learned"

And so Ned started explaining, his observation in the changes in their manners, Sansa's she had noticed but the Bastard, well she had done her best to just ignore his existence. He talked about stumbling into something that set her blood to boil and nearly marched out of the room to give that boy piece of her mind but then she heard the rest of it. This was a mad tale were the least surprising thing she learned was the fact that the boy was not Ned's bastard but his nephew and a royal bastard instead. The rest just kept reaching for new heights of insanity and if this wasn't Ned telling her, she would have called him a mad fool telling children's bedtime stories then done her best to forget the whole sordid tale. Flaming swords, dragons, wars, walking dead men and all. But she listened very carefully doing her best to commit it all to memory.

And what he had to say about the horrors the Stark's were exposed to Ned's execution, Arya, Bran and little Rickon's disappearance, Theon sacking Winterfell, The Red Wedding and Sansa terrible experiences in Kings Landing and the Vale, She never believed that Petyr would betray and abuse her family like this, what happened to the boy she grew up with was he always like this or did he change recently.    

It was some of her worst nightmares come to pass, all her family dead or gone and a bastard taking that was theirs. In the end though it seemed Jon Inherited his foster father's honor and would not steal what was not his, she did not know what to say about that, years spent fearing those exact circumstances and when the time came he defied all her worst expectations.

When presented with everything a bastard should ever have lusted after, given by his most loved brother no less he disinherited himself to give Winterfell to its rightful heir, The shame of it all burned. She hated a part of herself then as he always had, years wasted blaming, hating a child for something he had absolutely no control over and her own promise's left empty.

"Your telling me that they are from four years in the future... Ned "

"According to them as its closer to six... or seven"

"Ned you cannot honestly believe"

"Cat at the time of Jon's birth only two people knew the truth, myself and Howland Reed, I have told no one the truth, Howland would only ever tell Jon and even then only in the event of my death, the man swore to die before revealing the truth and Howland keeps his oaths, he owed Lyanna that."

_If that's true than, oh no wonder he believes this._

_So In the End I was right whoever his mother was Ned loved her fiercely._

"Why did you never trust me with the truth then"

He looked up at her then, his hair framed his face and he seemed utterly spent.

"You were a new wife in a strange foreign castle, to a man you had known only for a fortnight, before he left to war and returned a year later with a bastard"

"This was treason Cat, treason against one of my dearest and oldest friends, In this I could only trust Howland and Benjen but I never told the whole of it to Benjen, till this day he still does not know, finally by the time I knew I could trust you it was too late you had hardened your heart against him and Jon was old enough to figure out what bastard meant, too much pain already and I knew not how to remedy it, forgive me"

_Oh Ned, my poor honor bound Ned._

_"_ There is one more thing Cat "

 "Then tell me Ned"

**Catelyn**

_They did look older than before._

Physically they seemed no different than before, but there was a bone deep weariness in the bastard... Jon his name was Jon, that she had never seen before. No that was wrong she had seen it before, over four and ten years prior on Ned when he came back from a war that cost him nearly everything he had ever cared for and burdened him with new responsibilities he had never expected. It was surprising how much of Jon she could discern from years with Ned, but the was a melancholy in him, a deep sadness that her Ned never had, Rheager the silver prince was oft described to be victim to .

Her daughter though the changes were harder to detect but now with her defenses lowered, it became obvious that the girl she had seen for the past month was a mummery and those flashes of older, wary and dignified air was the Lady her daughter grew to become a Queen in truth, she needed no crown upon her brow to show her grace.

Her Robb though was performing a remarkable reenactment of a trout, eyes wide, jaw dropped his gaze shifting to each occupant of the room in turn. Like he was begging that this all be some jape they conspired together against him for. Then shaking his head and putting it in his hands as if he could push out all he had heard if he just tried hard enough.

"So your telling me in the next year give or take some moons all our lives go to hell"

_Succinct, I don't like his language but I cannot hold it against him this time._

"So you believe us then, Robb"

"My Brother doesn't lie well Sansa, never has, seems like he never will "

"You would still name me brother Robb" Jon's voice cracked halfway through the question.

_He always thought of him as a true brother, bastardy did not change that, who sired Jon changes less in his mind, Jon has become a good brother instead of a half brother but his true brother all the same._

Her son looked him dead in the eyes then his face stern and solemn, like his father when dispensing the King's justice.

"Many things may change Jon, the sun may rise in the west tomorrow, The Wall may fade away and you may be a Targaryen's son, but you are my brother now and always and that's final, accept it Snow"

The boy looked relieved to hear Robb's words and quietly, gratefully responded then.

"...Thank you, Stark"

Her first born son's face took on a mischievous grin then as he said.

"No problem brother... you know, I always planned on bloodying my sister's future husband, mind If I... "

"Robb! " "Forget about it Stark" "Son"

A disappointed shrug.

"Damn, guess I will have to settle for bloodying Arya's then"

"I think she will beat you to it brother"

"Mayhaps but life's about the challenges, Sansa, Jon this future your from what can we do about it, what do yo want to do about this"

Sansa's face may as well have been carved from the Wall for all the emotion it showed, but her voice but her was was calm, quiet and precise yet utterly furious as she responded.

"What I want Robb are The Lannister's, The Freys, The Boltons, The Ironborn and Littlefinger all their allies and friends, dead and burning in the seven hells where they can never hurt anyone, especially our family ever again"

She took a breath and her hand found Jon's then. She looked at her father and then quietly continued.

"But this world is not about what we want, it is about what we must do, and to persecute revenge for acts not done yet when there is a greater threat afoot, is to forget the sacrifices and loyalty of our own friends and allies, The Manderly's, Umber's, Mormont's, Reed's. Houses Cerwyn, Glovers, Liddle. The Mountain Clans and so so many more smallfolk and Nobles alike who laid down everything for us, for the Starks, for The North and we can never allow ourselves to forget. The North Remembers. So we must prepare for Winter, it is almost upon us"

"Are the Others truly that great a threat sister"

"Robb you don't understand Old Nan's stories were only the barest hints to their threat, their power, their malice and evil."

Jon took over then.

"The Others are Ancient and for the most part immortal, vulnerable to very few things in this world and their magics are incredibly potent. Winter is their tool, their first and most favored weapon they forge weapons and armor from ice around them and freeze lakes and rivers with ease to walk across. They animate the dead to serve as their foot soldier's, can you imagine it Robb, hundreds upon thousands of tireless, unceasing monsters guided by a truly foul being that seeks only to snuff all warmth from the world."

"But they have weaknesses like all things, the wights for instance, they are... less than the were in life and can be easily ended by burning them, their strength is their numbers and the memories of their time spent among the living and immunity to all else but fire"

"Their master's are far harder to defeat, every bit as smart as You or I while being invulnerable to everything but Valaryian Steel and dragonglass... obsidian as some call it along with their magics and leadership make them an incredible force to fight against. But what is harder to understand, what took us a while to figure out, is this, dead did not mean destroyed"

"What do you mean"

"Fire kills Wights and dragonglass kills the White Walkers, but it does not destroy their strength, their power, so it is spread among those that survive"

"You mean that the more of them we kill, the stronger those left behind are... By the Old Gods and the New"

_By the Gods indeed how do we defeat such a foe._

"Wait then what destroys them Jon, Valaryian steel I suppose and for the wights"

"Magical Fires like Wildfrye and dragonfire work just fine for wights, but the is one other weapon my sword... Lightbringer"

"The Sword of the Last Hero... Gods... Jon where can we find it then"

"It is below the first keep, we will need a lot of help to retrieve it and your ancestral blade as well father"

"And this brings to fore our greatest problem, the Others are timeless, the chains that bound them will be broken very soon if the are not already, and they have been biding their time. Mustering their strength for their assault on the realms of man, but they can afford to wait another hundred years for Jon to die and Lightbringer with him then the Great Other, The Night Lion, their God will be invincible and the world will be doomed."

"How did you two cope with this"

"We had to restore The North to a fighting strength, we had great need of men both fighting and laborers, supplies and coin. We had to build new holdfasts and keeps all across The North to fortify the Lands, roads to link them together and allow a swift and easy placement of troops and supplies, we cut a canal from Torrens Square to the White Knife at Castle Cerwyn. Taxed trader's passing through our new gateway. We used lord Manderly's new fleet as a rallying point and forged a new Northern Fleet, logging from the Wolfswood to shipyards in White Harbor and Torrens square. Brought engineers and glassmakers from Essos. We parleyed with the Iron Bank creating a contract to finance this desperate, madman's scheme. But this would not have been possible without the Freefolk, Wildlings you would name them."

_The Wildlings, Savages, Raiders and Raper's why would they partner with those brutes._

"It was difficult, several times we were certain the North would just shatter and we would all kill each other. But in the end we got them working together as one, and the wildlings brought with them Giants and the Giants efforts pushed the construction from impossible to just barely feasible."

"Oh and we occasionally went to war against The Lannister and Ironborn forces, thank the Gods for those, the only things our Northmen hated more than Wildlings were those two and the Freefolk soon learned to hate them deeply as well, so Northmen and Freefolk got friendly fast after those first few battles."

"We ran out of time on other plans though, we were unable to find any thing to increase our foodstuffs and very few animals suited to our winter were any good for slaughter so we had to bring in the bulk of our food supply from across the Narrow Sea ."

The discussion went on to war strategies, against forces of both man and myth drawing Ned and his sons deeper and deeper as their planning grew more and more complex. She used this time to steal a few moments with her daughter, she took Sansa's hand within hers and asked what she had been meaning to since she had found out the truth.

"Were you... are you happy with him, sweetling"

"I thought mayhaps that things between you and Jon would be... easier now that you knew the truth of him"

_It will never be easy, too much on both sides. But perhaps we can be calmer more civil if not for ourselves then for the sake's of those we both love so dearly. There must be some peace between us._

"I think Jon Snow is at the least a good man."

The smile that crossed her face was bittersweet then like a foul memory with a nice ending.

"What on your mind"

"He disinherited himself for my sake, I did not ask him to, begged him to reconsider but he did, and he was so lost afterwards. His family betrayed and killed, Thrones he had no desire for being thrust upon him and enemies surrounding us on all sides. We spent that night just talking outside in the Wolfswood, I was huddled into Ghost for warmth, Jon had no need, his death and resurrection changed him in ways we still don't fully understand. But that was the start of it, later happenings pushed us closer together but we only started courting and later wed over a year after that night when we had secured the North."

"Mother in all that time since, I have not once regretted entrusting my heart to Jon, not once "  

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the noise of a commotion in the courtyard, she walked out to the bridge and looked out over the yard. Still she could not discern what was going, it was too dark outside to pick out anything other than that it was centered around the Hunter's gate.

_May as well see what was going on for myself._

With that thought in mind she made her way across to the armory then down to the Hunter's Gate.

**Eddard**

Rick was right we caused one hell of a commotion. Servants and man at arms, guards and residents were all crowding around the other end of the Hunter's Gate. Whispers were heard all around, _What are those, Direwolves, The Starks brought back Direwolves, By the Old Gods._ Well if he had any doubts left about Jon and Sansa's tale they were all crushed now with the unerring way Bran had led them to the wolves. Apparently seeing through the birds above to guide them.

_Warging._

All his children were wargs, or could be wargs according to Jon. But Bran had to hone his power and soon, or else he would need to head further North soon instead of in his waning days. When he asked Jon why his response  honestly scared him when he thought too much about it.

 _B_ _ecause Bran has a level and type of power unmatched since the days of Bran the Builder, he must master it father. I bargained with the bloodraven to spare Bran, but he said Bran must join the Old Gods sooner or later. If I can teach him everything I knew about warging it would be enough to get him started on the path, the rest he would need to learn for himself but at least now he has a chance at a full life, I knew not what else to do father._

He was not scared of Bran, no he was scared for Bran, how a legacy he did not ask for would forever shape his future, but he had his pack and never again would a child of Winterfell be a lone wolf when the cold wind blows, the pack would survive, all of it if he had his way.

_Old man Cregan was right again Starks do not belong below the Neck for long._

Still he had to look back behind him to see the Direwolves slowly following behind him, _majestic and stubborn creatures_ he thought to himself. They had tried to convince the male to climb into the cart but it just sat there and stared at them as if they had all gone daft. Eventually though they all gave up even Jon and Rickon, so the decided to move slow and hope they could keep up, and keep up rather stubbornly they did, all the way back Winterfell's Gate.

Now they were nearing the Kennels and he noticed a shock of red in the crowd moving forwards, Cat.

"I see that you found what you were searching for my Lord"

"That and more my lady"

The she-wolf focused on his Cat then, and paced up to her and sat on her haunches at her side. Cat stared at the she-wolf which stared right back at eye level to her. As if the two were weighing each other for some sort of challenge. Then her voice rang out again.

"I will ensure that dinner is ready for you and the men must be famished my Lord"

With that she was off, headed to the great hall, the she-wolf right alongside her.

_Huh the Mother of Starks with the Mother of Wolves._

He looked to the direwolf seated next to him as it stared right back at him, green eyes seemingly amused as well, so he said what was on both their minds.

"Women"

He barked as if in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need help naming the parent wolves, I have place holder names in future chapters and a few options I am considering but I don't like them, I don't feel that they match the wolves much so suggestions for names are welcome.  
> Some ideas are from The many sons of winter and Catelyn inspired by Of Things Past by the fairflamming.  
> Advice and criticism wanted, thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The North braces itself for winter.

**Arya**

She hit the ground... hard, but forced her aching body into a roll to get back onto her feet. Just barely in time though for her attacker was already upon her again, she was fast she knew she was but for every attack she made, he responded with three while easily deflecting, blocking or outright dancing away from her attacks. Round and round they danced like this with that damn grin on his mug the entire time which was really beginning to get on her nerves. She was exhausted and battered, so as much as she hated to admit it, if this battle stretched on any longer she would lose. To win she would have to take a big risk and soon, something he wont be expecting. An Idea sprang to mind then, but it would need more space to work properly so she jumped back to gain herself some breathing room. Then slowly started circling her enemy suddenly she stopped, discreetly dug her foot into the snow then stuck her tongue out at him as a distraction. He paused... perfect she kicked the snow into his formerly smug now shocked face and as he dropped his blade-pawing at his eyes-lunged in after him, her blade went right through... empty air and she felt a strong grip on her sword hand.

_Oh Seven Bloody Hells._

Next thing she knew, she was on the ground with a knee across her chest pinning her to the ground and her own blade along her neck. She looked up to see her opponent looking down at her grinning, worst of all _his eyes were closed._

"Nice try, Little sister"

"Get off you oaf, you're heavy"

He laughed and got off offering his arm to help her get up as well.

"Are you calling me fat"

"You said it not me"

Chuckling he bent down to retrieve his own sword, well she called them swords but what they were was lengths of wood shaped slightly to resemble actual swords. As he rose again he tossed her sword back to her she eagerly snatched it and walked up to him, he ruffled her hair and started talking about their fight.

"Your quick little sister, very quick, you think on your feet, you learn quickly and you now fight dirty"

Oh she could feel a but coming.

"But your far too easy to rile up sometimes, all I did this time was keep up a smug smile, Arya, fight hard but fight smart. Do not let your enemies know your true feelings lest they use them to control your focus"

"You said to always focus on the fight"

"Aye but do not focus on one thing to the exclusion of all else nor should you ever allow your enemy to lead you anywhere, Arya that gets good fighter's and Leader's killed all the time"

There it was again, Jon sounded older, much older all of a sudden that wasn't even the strangest thing she had picked up on, sometimes he looked around Winterfell as if he was lost... lost in Winterfell of all places and he was quicker now to give a hug or a friendly pat to Robb, Bran, Rickon and her but hasn't said a single word to Theon in the past moon's turn at least. All the while giving him glances that altered between pure hatred and confusingly... pity. Not to mention occasionally staring at his right hand as if something fascinating about it, and then all the times she tried to visit at his quarters and he wasn't there.

Then for the last few days he had been locking himself away with father, mother, Robb and for reasons only the gods knew Sansa.

Other strange things were going on as well, father had laborers restoring the first keep and apparently, the servants rumored that some Lords were being invited back to Winterfell in the coming moon's but what was really amazing DIREWOLVES.

Now he was training her to fight in the training fields and she loved him even more for it. Even with all the new bruises she was collecting.

"What about fighting dirty"

"That's very good, keep it up but not in spars against others, only in real fights."

"But that's not... honorable"

"Anyone seriously fighting against a girl of one and ten isn't very honorable to begin with. And very few in this world have any honor at all."

"Even knight's"

"Especially Knights sister, The Kingslayer's a Knight, The Mountain that rides as well and so many more like them. Men like Duncan the Tall and The Dragonknight are few and far between. So if you must fight, then you must win and return to your family alive"

"Promise me, little sister, promise you will always return to us "

"I promise Jon"

She knew not why he had demanded such a promise but she would keep it if she could.

"Now lets go for a nice short run, Bran you as well."

She smirked then, Bran was still trying to catch his breath from the last thrashing... um training session Jon had inflicted upon him, but she had to admit to herself she wasn't much better off and knew that after this was all said and done she would just be a bruised pile of muscles and bones barely held together by her skin. Right then she really wanted to join Bran on the ground and just rest. That would be so nice, in fact, that's exactly what she was going to do.

"If Your good then we will come in again through the hunter's gate and we can sneak a look at the pup's"

That got him right of his feet and ready to move. Her as well, she would run to Castle Cerwyn and back if she had to now. So out the east gate they went running at a steady jog south along the wall. Jon broke the silence again, now normally she loved Jon, but while her entire world consisted of breathing in and out she really would not mind if the gods just decided that now was a perfect time to send a fly down his gob.

"Most fights are longer yet shorter than the songs will tell you, man on man, twenty maybe thirty breaths and somebody's dead but if your part of a battle the fighting can go for well over an hour, so endurance is vital to beat the next man and the man after him until the battle done. All of this while sometimes wearing heavy armor. And running, running is the perfect way to build up one's endurance, You may curse me now, but rest assured later you will thank me little wolves."

"I... wont thank... you for torture... Jon" "Me... neither"

"Wait until we start doing all this in armor"

"Gods" "Seven hells"

_Every hurt is a lesson._

"Keep that up and we will be running in steel plate instead of boiled leather _"_

"You can't do that"

"Your training was handed over to me by Ser Rodrick, so yes in fact I can."

He is not even breathing hard, how is that fair.

"But your not even tired now"

_Good old Bran._

"I have been practicing and training since I could walk along with a few other tricks, don't worry too much, no one was a master on their first day, dedication beats talent nine times out of ten and you both have the talent"

She felt her heart swell and looked at Bran and knew she had the same smile he had. So with that they ran in peaceful silence and soon they were closing in on the hunter's gate. Finally they made it and stopped outside the gate.

"Ah good, now stretch out the muscles... legs, arms, torso"

So she and Bran mimicked Jon as he guided them through the last exercise for the day.

"Lets go see some direwolves shall we"

In through the gate and quietly with great stealth, in her humble opinion, they made their way to the kennels just beyond the hunter's gate and peeked over the wall into the kennels.

_Gods their growing so quickly, barely a sennight ago they were so small._

They had to keep a good distance from the mother wolf and her nursing pups. But then again so did everyone else -even the father direwolf- until recently or else risk her wrath.

"When do we get to meet them properly"

"When their mother lets them Son, I like my arm right where it is"

_Well so much for stealth._

Together rather guiltily as one they turned around to face their doom. Their smiling, chuckling doom.

"Well you held out longer than Robb, Sansa and Rickon. But your mother's looking for all of you so get moving"

"Lord Stark... I need a moment with Arya"'

"Okay... well, I will go on ahead and tell her Arya will be there..."

"Within the hour "

"Fine then, come on Bran let's go"

With that they were of to the great keep in search of mother.

"What's going on Jon"

"Follow me there are things, I want... things you need to know"

So they walked deep into the Godswood, past the heart tree to a secluded spot in the ancient woods. Once Jon was apparently satisfied with were they were. Then he leaned back against an oak tree, took a deep breath while running a hand through his hair. She had never seen Jon like this. Like he just did not know what the hell to do.

_Whats wrong, What happened. Is mother making Jon Leave. No that can't be and besides they were better as of late. A little bit._

_"_ Arya, you know that something secret has been going on right."

 "Aye"

"Well it has to do with, gods Arya how do I"

"Just spit it out already Jon"

His next words were so quiet, she barely heard him.

"I'm not Lord Stark's bastard"

What the hell was he talking about, he was father's son, her brother. HER BROTHER. But now he was saying he wasn't Father's son.

"What are you saying, stop this jape Jon"

"It is no jape Arya, listen to me please. there is so much to explain but it's all true"

"All right, I am listening Jon what's wrong"

"Your not likely to believe me"

He was right she didn't believe him, his story was absolute bollocks.

_Right that's all it is a story like one of old Nan's. Except that Jon believes it._

"Gods if I didn't live through it all, I wouldn't believe it myself"

 "You married our fucking sister!"

"God's Arya... let King's Landing know while your at it."

"YOU... MARRIED... SANSA, OUR... SISTER... JON"

"She's my cousin Arya, not my sister"

"You really believe your a Targaryen bastard Jon, Gods"

"Howland Reed and Lord Stark confirmed it, they were the only living people left to speak for the truth of my Birth"

"But you look like a Stark, like me, like father. Please Jon"

"I look like my mother, Targaryen blood tends to be a bit weak, that's one reason why they kept bedding each other"

"Another is..."

"Were all... kind of... insane"

"But if your not father's son" she nearly lost her voice, so she could only whispered the rest."Are you still my big brother"

He grabbed her in a crushing hug and spoke very softly.

"I'll tell you what Robb told me. The wall may fall and the sun rise in the west tomorrow but you will always"

He ruffled her hair then.

"Always be my little sister"

"So Father..."

"Aye he obscured the truth, to protect his sister's only child from the new King."

"But King Robert is Father's friend surely he wouldn't"

"Lord Stark could not predict Robert's reaction and even if Robert wouldn't have had me killed, Tywin Lannister would not hesitate. Arya at first when I found out, I was so angry, so distraught, so damn lost but as time past and my head cooled off, I grew thankful, He gave me a life, a family, a pack little sister, I can never repay that. Now all that I want is to make sure were all safe and happy"

He cracked a grin at her.

"Then raise a whole bunch of kids"

She made a face then.

"Ugh Gross"

"And spoil all my little nieces and nephew's, but that's in future after all this is settled"

"But if the Others are coming like Old Nan's stories, then how will we..."

"The most important rule about any fight is to never give up, you may lose today but win tomorrow, as long as you never ever give up hope then you still have a future"

"Now lets get you off to Lady Stark before she decides that she'd like a dragonskin cloak"

"Any other rules oh wise one"

"Oh plenty you know the first but here's a good one, never ever go anywhere unarmed"

"You mean like you are... right now"

His wrist flicked suddenly and a small knife appeared in his grip.

"I never go anywhere unarmed anymore"

She needed to learn how to do that, right bloody now.

"How did you, where did you even"

"Ask your sister"

"What would Sansa know about... anything"

"Do you know how much gold the Lannister's actually have"

"No"

"Well neither do I but subsidizing at least a dozen assassination attempts a year is not cheap and that's the least of what Cersei was using that gold for, the crown owes the Lannister's three million gold dragons. I wasn't aware there was that much gold in the whole realm let alone one house. That house is powerful, formidable and with only pretense of honor there is nothing that's beyond them, so we had to learn to be always wary"

"So how many do you usually have on you"

"Anywhere between four and eight, Sansa usually carries four on her. You can ask her to help you create the hidden pockets and later teach you how to throw the blades"

"Why don't you do It instead."

"I could but I haven't done any needlework in years and she's been dying to talk to you as her sister, so grant me this favor please little sister"

"Oh All right but you owe me"

"Right lets get you off to Lady Stark. After that Father says the work on the Ground floor of the first keep is pretty much done, so we will show you something interesting okay"

"Like the Direwolves"

"Okay maybe not that interesting"

**Arya**

It had been a while since she was in the first keep, not since her early days exploring Winterfell with Robb, Jon, Bran and Sansa well before Sansa got too ladylike. She could see the work that had gone into restoring it easily though. In her memories the ground floor was overstuffed with only enough space left free to make it to the stairs to the higher levels.But now all the things, left over masonry and timber, broken furniture and the rest that had blocked of the first floor were gone. It was even larger than the Great Keep why did it fall out of use maybe that's what they were going to show her.     
"Are you ready Father"

"Aye The North will need more proof to to what we tell them than the truth of my word, lets get this over with"

With that Jon and Sansa went first into the keep, father, mother Robb and herself following. When they made it to the center of the keep Jon passed his torch to Sansa then knelt down and started tracing his hands on the dirty stones, searching for something until he stopped appearing to have found it. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out a slim knife and  started digging it into the stone.

_Huh it looks like there's a groove cut in between two of the floor stones._

The dirt had concealed it pretty well.

Satisfied with his work Jon stood up again and stepped back.

"The next part, as the Head of House Stark and the Lord of Winterfell, only you can do father"

With that father stepped forth Robb with him, Robb was carrying their houses ancestral blade, Ice, whispers said it was as old as house Stark and father used it to kill the sword of the morning, the greatest knight of his time. Father gripped the hilt and pulled the sword free from its scabbard. The dark smoky surface glimmering in the light of their torches. He then ran his hand gently across the edge of the blade his blood appeared as if by magic.

_How sharp is that thing?._

He took a knee, gripped the hilt with both hands and drove it straight into the crevice Jon exposed. Once the cross-guard met stone with a grunt of effort he twisted the blade and like a key in a lock the blade and stone turned. When father stopped turning the sword a great, terrible rumbling alongside the roar of moving earth filled up the keep and the stones around them seemed to shift and descend revealing a spiraling staircase from where father was kneeling to depths unknown.

Father stood up again pulling Ice from the the stone he once again sheathed the great sword and mother immediately took his hand, bandaging it while whispering curses about blood magics and insane Northmen. They then followed in after Jon, the deeper down they went the warmer it got until the heat was just stifling.

"In Winter town they whisper that a dragon lies sleeping beneath Winterfell, the flames within the great beast providing the heat for the Castle"

_How did Sansa know that. Right its more of that future knowledge._

"The truth is much simpler though, no magic on this occasion."

 _But I Wanted to see a real dragon._  

Soon the stifling heat ceased and they stopped descending the path had leveled out leading to a great cavern easily a quarter of size of the first keep above. Jon and Father walked along the walls lighting torches long abandoned in their mounts and as the light grew more of the cavern was revealed to them. The walls were smooth as if carved from a single marble block and adorning them in darker colors were images with the occasional first men runes.

Sansa voice rang out in the Silence.

"Sam said The walls tell the tale of the first men, their expedition from Essos"

She pointed to another section.

"Their terrible war with the children of the forest"

Another drawing.

"The forging of the pact and peace between the first men and the Children"

"The Age of Heroes, The long Night and the battle for Dawn its champions for both good and evil. Sam believed the walls were part history and part prophecy, a warning to the  distant future. A warning we knew nothing about until it was nearly too late"

She led them to a far of section where a warrior led a charge into the shadows with fire for a blade.

"The return of the ancient enemy, this follows after The Seven Pointed Star, The Doom of Magic and The Reign of the Dragon Kings, a second Bleeding wound across the sky. When all were weakened and weary from war then they would strike and end us all. Unless we found the Prince who was promised"

"We don't know what the entirety of the pact entails, the children were entrusted to be its keepers and as far we know they are all gone now."

At the opposite end of the cavern, the wall was shaped into a huge door and on the it were two carvings each the size of her torso, one in the shape of wolf's head howling skywards the other was a white dragon with flecks of blue and red scattered along its pale surface. In the heart of each of these two carvings was a space shaped like a human hand. Jon pulled his knife out again and cut himself across his palm, then as one he and father put their bloodied palms onto the carvings.

The door shaped wall then quietly sank into the floor revealing yet another room, this one was smaller though, barely the size of father's Solar. In the center of this room there was a large table carved from marble with nine white chairs, thrones really, that looked to be carved out of Weirdwood were spaced all around the massive table. On the table rested a sword sheathed in an absolutely ancient scabbard.

"We never figured out what this room was made for besides keeping Lightbringer, Sam tried his best but the runes of the first men tell little and there were so many things demanding his focus we just never had the time afterwards to discern any more about why the Builder made this place"

Jon walked up to the table and leaned across it grabbing the scabbard and then gripped in in both hands. She noticed then that his hands were trembling, Sansa noticed this too and stepped up to him and gently put her hand on the side of his face.

"Your not alone Jon, the last hero is not all you are, remember this and always return to us. To me."

Oh gross now they were kissing, did they have to do this now, here of all places.

She broke the kiss then stepped back taking mother and father's hands and drawing them further back as well, she and Robb warily followed them stepping away from Jon. Left hand on the scabbard, right hand on the grip he gave a small tug, but the blade would not come free. He paused took a breath, steeling himself for something then gave a stronger pull and now the blade slid free of the old scabbard, allowing them all to see the legendary sword.

_Huh well that's rather disappointing._

Its was a simple blade, smaller than Ice but longer than a normal longsword with a hilt that to her looked long enough for easy two handed use. The sword itself was so plain no adornments. No precious stones inlaid, no fancy designs, nothing like the swords in any stories or songs she had ever heard. The most impressive thing about the sword was the blade itself, black as if forged from purest night.

_Wait a moment isn't it called lightbringer. Where in the seven hells is the light._

Jon gripped the hilt with both hands and brought the cross-guard to chest level point at the roof. His eyes were closed his face bore an expression of deep focus and with a sudden exhale the blade burst into flames.

"Gods" "Seven hells" "Damn"

No that wasn't it the blade became a flame, pure and white and so hot that she could feel beads of sweat rolling down her back and she had only been facing it for a few moments. Yet the room was steadily getting hotter and hotter still. Until she could no longer look Jon's way lest she be blinded. Beyond the roar of the flames she heard something, someone, yes... Jon was singing something very softly.

_"The Hero, brave and bold._

_With blood, of fire and cold."_

"Jon!...Jon...wake up, come! back! Jon!"

Suddenly that blistering heat as rapidly as it had been brought on was gone and she could breathe again. She looked to Jon, he was staring at the blade and seemed to harden himself as he returned it to its scabbard and hung it on his back like father often carried Ice. That's when she noticed his normally curly and dark hair, his curly Stark hair was white and hung straight down to near his shoulders. His eyebrows and scruffy little beard as well all white. Most disturbing of all was that his eyes had a ghostly purple glow about them though that seemed to be slowly fading away.

"Like I said father the blood of old Valryia is a bit distinctive"

"So it seems"

  **Eddard**

Gathered among here in Winterfells Godswood, a nice summer snow coating the ground were the strongest and most loyal lord's and vassal's the North had to offer alongside those in his family and household who knew the truth. Today he would need their strength and their loyalty just like he had during the rebellion or else all they were striving to build would collapse before the could even get started.

"My lords... my friends. I have summoned you all here today to share with you some troubling news I have learned."

That silenced them all so he continued.

"Here we all stand in front of the heart tree, in sight of the gods, do we all swear to tell no lies and reveal what you learn here to no one. On pain of death"

"We do my lord"

"Through my sources, some I cannot name today we learned that the realm is headed for dark times, very dark times indeed"

He took a breath and explained to them the story that they had crafted, no falsehoods, no lies but not the whole truth not yet. He made plain the threat they all faced from the Other's, he brought in Gared to tell them what he saw beyond the wall. But he could tell from the look in their eyes and their posture that all but The Greatjon, Lord Manderly and Howland Reed did not believe what he was saying. But it was Lord Cerwyn who gave voice to what they were thinking.

"Gods Ned you cannot possibly believe"

"Medger in all my time as lord of Winterfell I have told you only one lie and this is not it my friend "

"But then the Other's, the long night come again... gods"

He gave them some time to discuss among themselves then spoke out again.

"I pray I am wrong but if I am not then at most we have three years to prepare to face the Other's and their armies."

"Can't we gain some aid from the south"

"Fuck those summer knights, what do they know about winter, about the North why I'd Rather piss into a cup and..."

He cut the Greatjon of mid-sentence.

"The North is not the only one under threat my lords, you all don't even believe me right now and we have known each other for decades, do you think Tywin, Mace, Balon or the princes of Dorne will take me at my word. No the North can trust only Lord Arryn and perhaps Hoster Tully. Besides the South and King Robert will have enough problems to contend with in the near future "

Now he explained the truth of Cersei's children that they were not Robert's and how one could come upon this conclusion. Whose they were they had their suspicions but no solid evidence so they could not speak of the true father's identity.

"Robert will find out soon enough I have asked lord Arryn to come North for a visit, we will need more resources to survive than we posses at this time."

Then he laid forth the plans for the strengthening of the North. Everything from the canal to the wildlings, even draining part of the neck for farmlands for the most part response was positive but the protest against the wildlings was outright hateful, as was their right the North had warred with the wildlings for millennia and Northmen had very long memories.

"Jon its either we let them through and fight alongside us or the others have over a hundred thousand more slaves to kill us with"

"Bah the Wall can hold them, I say we break them there Like the Kings of old did"

"Dead is dead Jon, whether we kill them or the others do its still a hundred thousand and more troops for them man"

"I don't like it any more than you do but what else is the to be done"

Ned gave voice to the rest of their plan, based of the experience's Jon and Sansa had integrating the Wildling's into the North. Where they would place the wildlings. South of Winterfell far from their traditional enemies and grudges near the gift, how the children would be fostered of in Northern castles and keeps to break their loyalty to their old ways and hopefully instill some Northern honor. How Justice would be administered and peace kept in the realm. The Lords were still very skeptical but he could see them slowly coming around to their way of thinking. Lord Manderly, quiet so far spoke then.

"My Lords if Lord Stark's plan works and he is indeed right about everything, The North may be saved. And if he is wrong what do we lose in the effort, I will tell you. Next to Nothing instead The North will be renewed, reinvigorated, The Stark words are known to us all and they have endured winter the longest of all of us. Where The Starks Lead, House Manderly follows."

He bowed his great girth then and spoke even louder for all the assembled lords and ladies to hear.

"The Strength of White Harbor is yours as always My Lord"

"So is the Last Hearth" "And The Neck" "House Glover is yours"

This came from all the assembled houses and once again Ned felt very humbled by the faith and trust these great men and women had for him.

Wyman spoke once more his voice quiet now as if deep in thought.

"My lord you said you have only ever told a single lie to us, forgive me I mean no offense but may ask what it may be"

"Aye... that lie also reveals the final piece that warned us of this forthcoming calamity, During the Last Night, why did the first men win."

"They were allies with the children of the forest I believe and old legends say they had powerful magics, But they were being pushed back regardless until the last hero stepped forth and waged their battles"

"But what does a legend about a man long dead have to do with any of this Ned"

"The Tagaryens believed that the last hero was to be reborn from their bloodline, this prophecy of theirs led many of them to madness and some rather desperate acts"

"So you mean that Bastard kidnapped your sister for some old as dragon arse prophecy, to get a prince... the fucker already had a son"

"No Rheager wanted a daughter, a Visenya to his Rhaenys and Aegon. This I learned from Lyanna as she lay dying"

"Well Robert caved his chest in and Tywin butchered his children so that's fucked"

"But what that this have to do with this lie Ned"

Howlands voice silenced them all.

"It was a lie whose making we both shared, when we returned from Dorne six and ten year's ago with his sister's bones and a bastard we claimed was Ned's"

An uproar tore through the assembled Lords, Shouts, Curses and finger pointed which way and that mostly at Jon but occasionally at Howland and himself.

"Your telling me that Lad's a raper's bastard, a fucking dragonseed"

"The boy was but a babe innocent of his father's crime's and Lyanna's dying wish was that Ned protect her son, he promised her that and has kept it as best any man could all these year's"

Ser Rodrick spoke then

"My lords I have known this lad since he could walk, I can say without doubt that whoever sired him matters not, this man is Ned Starks son"

"Their prophecies were right in the end though, the Last hero was born into their bloodline just not who Rhaeger was expecting"

They looked at Jon who along with Sansa and Robb had been silent so far, with a renewed sense of scrutiny as if trying to pick him apart with their eyes.

"Jon it's time show them"

"Aye lord Stark"

With that he started walking to the far end of the pool away from the heart tree and kept walking until he was a good five and thirty yards away.

 _Perhaps thats far enough, but maybe just a little_ _more_.

"Where is he going"

"Trust me your going to want some space soon enough"

Once again Jon unsheathed that impossible weapon and this time it instantly just became a length of pure fire. He could hear the Lords muttering oaths and prayers but he was focused on Jon this time not the sword, and he noticed how the blade seemed to burn away the hair dye yet again and saw how the snow at his feet just melted away in a large circle around him, steadily and rapidly growing larger and larger with every breath until the blade turned back to black steel and Jon sheathed it once more, none of that earlier struggle going on this time. As Jon walked back and gazes shifted back and forth between Jon and himself, he knew they were in for an... interesting discussion now.

**Sansa**

From the privacy of her own bedchambers she thanked the god's that had decided to excuse them early from the rest of the discussion, Jon was near dead on his feat after his... demonstration. She still vividly remembered how in the early days The Lightbringer stole nearly all his strength for itself and how after the early battles he had to wrest himself free from the blade's influence and struggle to remember who he was. How after particularly taxing battles he was near impossible to wake for hours sometimes days on end. Not like now, now he was in a gentle sleep his head upon her lap, she was gently humming a song, the words she had long forgotten as she ran her hands gently through his hair and along his face.

The scars and lines she had memorized until she was sure she knew his face better than her own were all gone now. It was strange but part of the missed all the scars not the pain or marking's, but the memories they held as they learned about each other, she knew all the stories behind each and every single one of his scars, just as he knew hers. But while the flesh may have changed who they were beneath was still the same and for that she was beyond grateful.

In their shared future her duty kept her alive but only with Jon did she truly live again. He made her feel when for so long her sole focus had been upon playing the Game, outmaneuvering Baelish -a near impossible task- and regaining The North.

Jon helped her find heart again and she handed it right over to him, in exchange for his own and no force could make her surrender it to anything.

Looking down at him she leaned over to give him a brief kiss. As she leaned back to continue humming to herself she heard him speak out.

"Don't start things like that if you have no plans to finish them, my lady"

"Oh I thought a maiden's kiss was a just reward for any brave lord"

"Aye a kiss from you is a great thing indeed but I would much rather..."

There he went again whispering filthy sweet things in her ear that would leave her hot, achy and distracted well until evening, when he would often spend the rest of the night carrying out those same suggestion's and promises.

But no children for them then, not when ruling the North then had demanded nearly all their focus. They just would never have had the time during the war to raise their children and they deserved more than to be born under the specter of the Other's. But they had promised each other as soon as the War was won, Winterfell would be full of little Starks again running around causing chaos, if she closed her eyes she could still conjure up those images. Those were the early years, the good years, in the war before nights started going on for weeks and months on end and the bulk of the Northern Forces left to wage their war on the Others.

_Oh that's a new one, I wonder if we can..._

_Gods focus_ _Sansa._

"Jon, there are new tidings we need to discuss"

"Is it safe to speak freely here"

"Aye all of Littlefinger's spies in Winterfell are mine now. They are feeding him my report's. I suspect there are a few others but besides the Spider I know not who they answer to, converting them will be difficult. At least for now"

Littlefinger was proud, cruel, cunning and meticulous, the first and last traits brought about his own downfall, he kept careful records of his plans, successful and failed, when Alayne had uncovered some of them the sheer scope of his plans and utter disregard for the people he had hurt left her sick, but she had made herself remember, every name, every ploy and used them to harden herself against Littlefinger. And once she uncovered his part in the death of her real father she started actively plotting his comeuppance, she played her role, the perfect bastard daughter. While slowly she converted his lower agents to her until finally in a meeting of his most powerful Vale allies with The Bronze Yohn armies outside the gate's and the help of some dreamwine and honey in their drink's they were finally captured.

"Any interesting news "

"They are searching for reports on Ramsay's location but little leaves the Bolton lands without Roose's say so."

"Damn... That thing needs to die and soon"

With that she agreed wholeheartedly they Ramsay had ravaged the North and innocent women like her friend Jeyne, could never be forgiven but finding him would take take time or a careful lure.

"Father's raven made it to The Eryie, now its up to whether or not Lord Aryn grants an audience to father "

"Not King's Landing"

"I will never let father set foot in King's Landing again, that city kills Starks. Sooner or Later"

Her voice caught than and she felt Jon hand upon her cheek, softly, always so softly like he thought she was spun from glass.

" Jon, it seems Lord Tarly's heir has been forced to Leave Horn hill, reports say he is heading North, some say to The Wall"

"Sam, Gods Sam, What route is he taking. By Sea to Westwatch-by-the-bridge or over Land"

"He left by vessel from Oldtown over a Fortnight ago. I would say he would be in Winterfell within the day"

"It will be good to my friend again"

Indeed it would Sam was one of their closest friends during the war and one of their most capable and steadfast allies serving as maester to Winterfell, decoding the runes of the first man and numerous other task's he had managed honing the power of the North. Despite being a self proclaimed craven she would name him one of the bravest men she had ever met alongside his freefolk wife Gilly.

"In fact, sounds like Lord Tarly's escort party's coming in now.""

"What you cheeky little... come here"

With that she was kissed senseless and rather breathless. Now she knew for sure, they would need some time alone together this evening lest she lose her mind come morning. This was the longest they had spent apart, intimately, but that was for later now they had to meet Sam, she wanted to see what Jon's sworn brother was like before the hardships of Wall and the Long Night.

**Sansa**

House Stark welcomed its guest from the Reach. The men assigned to Sam seemed more like captors than escorts, so Sam had once again left the Reach under threat. Lord Tarly was a poor father as usual it seems. Sam seemed nervous and frightful his gaze shifting this way and that all over Winterfell, after politely, Sam was always rather polite wasn't he, greeting Father and Mother as manner's dictated and poorly attempted to mingle.

Later in the evening while separated from the rest of the guest's he fumbled over to Jon and herself.

"Greetings Lady Sansa, I am Samwell Tarly, please call me Sam"

"Greeting's Sam, please meet my escort Jon Snow"

They gripped forearms introducing themselves when Sam blurted out.

"I always wanted to Be a Wizard"

Jon seemed stunned as he responded with.

"I always wanted to be a Ranger"

They hugged each other fiercely like long lost brothers, which if she was right they were.

"So this is all real then, not some terrible fever dream"

"Aye so it seems"

She could not blame him for thinking this all some fever dream, she could still remember the gripping terror she felt when she woke in her old rooms, exactly as they were before their lives collapsed and the sheer relief experienced when she sneaked into Jon's room and found him sleeping, his hair ghost white.  

"So then we can save them. Your family, the realm... Gilly and little Sam, so many lives"

"Aye Sam we can Jon and I brought Father into the fold there is so much we still have to do "

"Well if there is any aid I can offer its yours your grace"

"Please Sam were still friends and we are no longer royalty"

"Well then what's the plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the sort of prologue done.
> 
> Chapter four coming along nicely, its a few week's after three, the start of game of thrones.
> 
> So I saw the Knights of the Fallen Empire trailer yesterday and got around to thinking, how would the asoiaf world be changed if Aegon "Griff" Targaryen and Aemon "Jon" Targaryen were raised under a similar brutal environment in Essos by the Mad Aerys and some of his Exiled court after Robert's Rebellion. This idea will probably be a very very long one shot.Anyone else interested in seeing how I think things may change. If you are just give me a heads up. 
> 
> Advice and criticism wanted.


End file.
